KAITO/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. There are at least 17,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 60,000 videos on Youtube which are related to KAITO. See NicoVideo Search: KAITO and YouTube Search: KAITO More than 70 of his songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in 3,000 mylists at lowest.:Song Playlist Original songs with more than 1 million views Other notable original songs 時忘人 / Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) Original music and lyrics by Shigotoshite-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subtitles A song is telling a great war where a warrior (Kaito) and his comrades fought together. Now he is alone standing in the noisy street, wondering where his comrades are. He can't move and even his heart has already stopped. But he still waits for them. One of the interpretations of this song is that he was a commander who led his army, with many of his comrades dying in the process. A statue was erected in his honor, while they aren't getting the respect he received. And his soul would wait for them as long as that statue exists. Pane dhiria Original music and lyrics by Shinjou-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subtitles A song about a lyrist (Kaito) who appeases the wrath of the god and saves the world by his music. Shinjou-P created a new language for the song. This song topped the vocaloid ranking list on Nico Video. 鬼と娘 / Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) Music and Lyrics by Iwashi-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video Nicozon Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Fanmade PV with English subtitles A story of a lonley blue ogre (Kaito) living in the forests beyond a village who falls in love with a blind maiden. Living on the forest on the outskirts of the village a maiden stumbles upon his dwelling. He starts to develop feelings for the Maiden who can not see what he is and excepts him whole heartedly making him happy for the first time. The Maiden talks about her village and about man, teaching the ogre for the first time about man's heart. The next day the Maiden departs despite the ogre's initial protests, but she only smiles and leaves. The ogre visits the Maiden near the edge of her village after their first encounter day after day. Then one day the villagers tell the Maiden what the ogre is and storms to his home to threaten him to stay away. Heavy hearted he obeys and says good bye to the Maiden and departs despite her protest knowing its for the better. WEBデザイン (WEB Design) Original music by Hagoromo-P and lyrics by fyopue *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A song of a web designer(Kaito) who is always troubled with his clients and colleagues and moaning about them. Also Kaiko appears as his client. ハイハハイニ / Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) Original music and voice edit by Oppiroge-P, lyrics by niboshi Guitar played by Dai, illustrated by Umu Video produced by Anira, encoded by Piroriro-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast カゲフミ / Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) Original music and lyrics by Peperon-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast In this song Kaito is singing from two different standpoints;the deceased and the bereaved. He sings alone but the subject of each phrase of the lyrics alternately shifts.The deceased laments over being forgotten by others and the bereaved mourns the death of the one he loved.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E3%82%AB%E3%82%B2%E3%83%95%E3%83%9F Kagefumi Nico Pedia Sweet's Beast Original music and lyrics by Mendee-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast おやすみの唄 / Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) Original song and lyrics by Iceimo-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast Chillyditty Of February Original song and lyrics by DARS *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 恋するアプリ / Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) Original song and lyrics by hal-p *Original Video Nico Nico broadcast *Original Video YouTube broadcast 桜吹雪/ Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) Original music and lyrics by Mazo-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast へなちょこナイト/ Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) Original music and lyrics by Eccentric-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast 囃子唄 / Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) Original song and lyrics by Mazo-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast ハートビート・クロックタワー 時計仕掛けの子守唄4 (Heartbeat Clock Tower Lullaby4) Original song and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast :See also: Clockwork Lullaby モーニングコール (Morning Call) Original music and lyrics by OSTER-project Video by Worf-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast KAITO de Night Original music and lyrics written,Kaito's singing voice edited by VIVO Kaito's title call edited by Iceimo-P *Nico Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with English Subtitles This song was written for the 'KAITO de Night' event (Osaka, May 11,2008), and it was uploaded on Nico Nico Broadcast on May 16,2008. The video, after a short intro with KAITO speaking in English (though he actually said 'KAIT' and not 'KAITO'), the song begins. Furthermore, when the event was also held in Tokyo (October 12, 2008), many authors made remixed versions of it. Love*3 Original music and lyrics by Kurousa-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast スサノヲ (Susano'o) Original music and lyrics by Intro-P *Original video Nico Nico broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast 逆罪行進曲 / Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku Music and lyrics by Machigeriita-P Illustration by Mizmaru *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English subs A strange love song with a military rhythm where the singer says love is only momentary and decides to turn that love into a bouquet and then bury that bouquet in a coffin at a funeral to hide that love. 月雪花 / Tsuki Yuki Hana (The Moon, Snow and Flowers ) Music and lyrics by Ebot *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast 出たとこトルバドゥール（吟遊詩人） Music and Lyrics by Sadamasa-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast(reprinted from Nico video) Alice in Dreamland Music and voice edit by Mazo-P Lyrics by Manamin *Nicovideobroadcast Original video *Youtubebroadcast Original(Reprinted from Nico video) *YouTube YouTube Broadcast Fanmade PV with English Subtitles(Reprinted from Nico video) A girl (Rin) is tempted into a dreamland by﻿ a doll. There, she meets the Cheshire Cat (Kaito), who is in charge of Dreamland. Her every wish comes true in Dreamland. She is told to kill one of the "people" she met in dreamland, thus setting them free. Ultimately, she can't decide and runs out of time. She is trapped in Dreamland like the others. At the end, her friend (Len) is looking for her in the real world and is tempted into Dreamland by Kaito. Verse of the Clock Tower Music and lyrics by SatoruTakamura *2011 YouTube Broadcast This is one of KAITO's featured Birthday songs for 2011. FLOWER TAIL Music and lyrics by yuukiss Illustrations by Umu Logo by sacrow Movie by yuukiss *Nicovideobroadcast *Youtubebroadcast One of the biggest hits of Kaito’s songs. It is sung by some KAITOs, two KAITOs main﻿ vocal, 17 KAITOs chorus, two KAITOs harmony, three KAITOs delay effect, one KAITOs sound effects(barking noise etc.). Also, it is included in CD album "AO". There are a lot of quotational phrases from "Nostalogic" and "Fairy-taled" sung by Meiko to show it is coupled with her songs. Notable Kaito Original Song Series "或る詩謡い人形の記録 / Aru Uta-utai Ningyou no Kiroku (Record of A Singing Doll)" series 雪菫の少女 / Yukisumire no Shoujo (Girl of Snow Viola) Sung by Kaiko Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV with English and Portuguese Subtitles 言霊使いの呪い / Kotodama-tsukai no Noroi (Curse of The One Spelled Kotodama ) Sung by Kaito and Kaiko Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV with English and Portuguese Subtitles 夕刻の夫婦 / Yuukoku no Fuufu (Married Couple in the Evening) Sung by Kaito and Kaiko Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV with English and Portuguese Subtitles 賢帝の愛顧 / Kentei no Aiko (Clever Emperor’s Patronage) Sung by Kaito Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV with English and Portuguese Subtitles 終焉の歌姫 / Shuuen no Utahime (The Deva of the End) Sung by Kaiko Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with English and Portuguese Subtitles 或る詩謡い人形の記録【全曲アレンジメドレー】 / Aru Uta-utai Ningyou no Kiroku ~ Medley (Record of A Singing Doll) Sung by Kaito Music and lyrics by Sokkyouden-P_/_Seiji *Nicovideo broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast Fanmade PV *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV with English and Portuguese Subtitles Notable Kaito Cover Songs KAITOに47都道府県庁所在地を暗唱させてみた/ KAITO ni Todoufuken Kenchoushozaichi wo Anshousasetemita (I made KAITO to memorize and sing 47 capitals of Japanese prefectural and city governments ) Original music by Jacques Offenbach Music arranged and lyrics by Hayakuchi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast アナザー：ワールドイズマイン (Another: World Is Mine) Original music and lyrics by ryo Lyrics arranged and sung by Anima Kaito's cover by awk *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast *YouTube broadcastFanmade PV with English subtitles This is the prince version of Miku Hatsune's World is Mine arranged and sung by Anima on Nico Video. It became very popular and awk made its cover by Kaito. In some of fanmade PVs, a man (Kaito) has an infatuation with a girl (Miku) who wants to twist him around her little finger, and he is willing to treat her like a princess. There is also a popular fanmade parody version of this song. You Originally sung and lyrics written by Yukino Satsuki Music by dai Kaito's cover by Kurousa-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast This is a cover of a song used in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Higurashi When They Cry). There is also a version of Miku and Kaito by Kurousa-P. 愛は戦争 / Ai wa Sensou (Love is War) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by supercell KAITO’s cover and lyric arranged by kooyo*-P *Nico Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast The original song is Miku’s 恋は戦争/Koi wa Sensou(Love is War). One of numerous rearrangments of Miku's Love is War. KAITOに暴走してもらった / KAITO ni Bousoushitemoratta (I made KAITO rampage) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by cosMo-P Lyric arranged by Aonoyorunitomoenage KAITO’s cover by Mezama-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast The original song is Miku’s 初音ミクの暴走/Hatsune Miku no Bousou(Rampage of Miku Hatsune). 白虎野の娘 / Byakkoya no Musume (The Maiden of White Tiger Field) Originally compostion, lyrics and vocal by Susumu Hirasawa Kaito's and Rin's voices modulated by Bucchigiri-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Main vocal by Kaito, chorus by Rin Kagamine This is a cover of the theme song of anime Paprika. Susumu Hirasawa used Vocaloid Lola in the original song and in other several songs of the movies soundtrack. Since Susumu Hirasawa has not told which Vocaloid he used for a long time, many fans speculated it was Meiko. However, later he mentioned on a magazine interview that it was Lola.Nico Pedia:Byakkoya no Musume.White Tiger Field is a petroleum field which really exists in Vietnam. 闇ノ王 / Yami no Ou (King of Darkness) Original music and lyrics by Akuno-P Lyrics arranged by a_a Kaito's voice edited by Tetsubun-P *Original video Nico Nico Broadcast *Original video YouTube Broadcast This is a fanmade parody cover of Daughter of Evil originally sung by Rin Kagamine, but its episode is a comedy and has nothing to do with the original. In this song a vampire (Kaito) tries to find a new love and eventually tries to woo a woman (Meiko) and fails miserably. 時の足音 / Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) Originally sung, and music and lyrics written by Kobukuro Kaito's cover by Pathos-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles A cover of Kobukuro's single, Footsteps of Time. A love song where Kaito explains his relationship using the metaphore of a clock's hands and how they pass by each other and meeting over and over endlessly. Aisu Ga Meruto (My Ice Cream is Melting) This is a parody of Miku's song "Melt." The PV shows Kaito and his love for ice cream. Later, Kaito gives a girl an ice cream cone, but he drops his own ice cream. He is in turmoil over whether to ask for the ice cream back or not, with Rin and Len teasing him all the while. ローリンガール (Rolling Girl) A cover of a song originally sung by Miku Hatsune, there are three popular versions of the song: the original cover, the cover of the rap made by Taitson, and a verson with both of them at once, which are the ones presented below *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from KAITO References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid